<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come on, Come out by hopelessly_me</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708147">Come on, Come out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessly_me/pseuds/hopelessly_me'>hopelessly_me</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kisses Bingo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confused Clint, M/M, Soft Boys, Steve needs to double check his work, accidental photo upload, amused Clint, secret relationship exposed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:21:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessly_me/pseuds/hopelessly_me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is heading towards the Tower after staying in his Bed-Stuy apartment for a few days when several people from the press show up, asking him questions about his relationship status with Steve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kisses Bingo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kisses Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come on, Come out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Bingo kisses square "cheek kiss". =)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clint was walking from the subway out to the Tower, opting for the longest way back home. He probably could have drove, or taken the direct route, but he still needed some time to breathe. It happened sometimes- moments where Clint just needed to step back and away from everything and just be by himself. His head would put him in a certain mood where the constant noise of the Tower seeped under his skin and made him unease. No one questioned it anymore, calling it his mental health days and someone would contact him once a day to make sure he was alright or if he needed any help. It all made Clint feel secure knowing he had the best team, and family, standing behind him ready to support him in any way possible.</p><p>Clint was just a block away from the Tower before he saw a few scurrying people heading in his direction. There was no screaming, except for his name, and Clint looked around for a source of what he hoped was someone else named Clint around. It wasn’t until he saw a few cameras that Clint groaned. <em> Of course I would have this luck </em>.</p><p>“Mr. Barton, what can you tell us about the newly released photo?” one reporter asked, walking alongside Clint in an effort to keep up.</p><p>“Don’t know anything about a photo,” Clint answered. “Sorry.”</p><p>“It was released earlier today? With you and Mr. Rogers?” the reporter pressed just as another one started asking his questions from the other side.</p><p><em> Six against one, it would be good enough odds in a fight </em> Clint thought to himself as he walked towards the Tower. He hated the press- it always came with some form of danger. Whether he says something stupid and then that becomes a thing, or he’s in the middle of an alien invasion and someone always has to stand too close to the action. He knew they served a good purpose but that didn’t mean he had to like them.</p><p>Admittedly, Clint usually didn’t have any interaction with the press. Steve and Tony were usually the ones who did the most talking. Sometimes Natasha would take over if she had to, and Bruce usually only made the news if he Hulked out, which wasn’t as often as it used to be. Clint though- he stayed well under the radar. Sometimes he would put himself out there after the press did something that annoyed him, just as a means of retaliation (which Pepper strongly advised him to stop doing), and sometimes they would snap a picture with Clint out in public with a mystery man or woman, but no one usually uncovered much.</p><p>“Are you and Captain Rogers dating?” a different reporter asked.</p><p>Clint looked over with a deer in the headlights look. “Say what now?” Clint asked.</p><p>“Are you and Steve Rogers dating?” the reporter repeated.</p><p>“I dunno, maybe?” Clint answered after an awestruck moment, trying to play it off with a carefully wrapped smile which he hoped conveyed a playfulness and confidence. He was just steps away from the Tower’s ground, which was press-free unless they were invited in.</p><p>“Can you answer the-”</p><p>“Mr Barton, is it true-”</p><p>“- Captain America and Hawkeye are-”</p><p>Clint pulled his phone out and turned his hearing aids down to a low setting to block out most of the noise. He blissfully crossed that line, the press stopping just outside of it, or at least that’s what Clint thought had happened since he couldn’t feel anyone pushing up against his personal space anymore. He only turned his hearing aid back up when he made it inside.</p><p>Five missed calls, six texts. Clint stared at his phone in disbelief as he tallied what all Steve had sent him. There was a weird sinking feeling in his stomach as Clint headed towards the elevator. “Hey J, take me to wherever Steve is,” Clint requested.</p><p>“<em> Certainly Agent Barton </em>.”</p><p>Clint tapped a few buttons on his phone until he made it to Twitter. He stared down at the photo, shared so many times already. Clint had his eyes closed, his lips smiling as they were pressed against Steve’s cheek. Steve was smiling from ear to ear as he snapped the photo. It was something small and intimate that Steve had snapped a few months back and Clint? He loved that photo. Above it were the words <em> Sometimes you just have to trust your gut and go for it </em>.</p><p>Clint stepped off the elevator when the doors opened and held his phone up. “What is this?” he asked, crossing Steve’s floor easily enough with long strides.</p><p>“I was trying to call you,” Steve said, and Clint knew he was in damage control mode. “I was putting up the next slogan for what the Avengers are pushing, which was supposed to be about taking risks that are worth taking. Pepper insisted each Avenger needed to use their social media account to promote this year’s campaign. So I went to do that but I clicked on the wrong photo when adding it to the post.” Clint noticed Steve was beginning to get a little on the upset side the more he talked about what happened.</p><p>“Wow, okay, breathe,” Clint said, holding his hands up before he squeezed Steve’s shoulder. Steve looked at him and sarcastically took a deep breath in before he coughed. “You deserve that.”</p><p>“And now everyone thinks we are dating, and they are sharing the photo and-”</p><p>“Steve, we <em> are </em> dating,” Clint reminded him.</p><p>“But we agreed to keep it under wraps,” Steve pointed out.</p><p>“Yeah, well, you kinda screwed that up now didn’t you?” Clint teased before he pulled Steve into a hug. “Anyway, you were the one who wanted to keep it under wraps. I really don’t care.” Steve mumbled something. “You realize I am still deaf, right?”</p><p>“I hate when you say that,” Steve said, sounding tired.</p><p>Clint laughed and let go of him, walking to sit in his chair. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry. Won’t say that again tonight,” Clint said. “So what did Pepper say?”</p><p>“What is there to say?” Steve asked, walking around to sit on the couch. “I mean, it’s out there. I could try to say it was a joke image between the two of us, but let’s face it-”</p><p>Clint heard Steve start launching himself into a full blown discussion. Clint watched him for about ten seconds before he pulled his legs up and hid the fact he pulled his phone out. He scrolled through his photos, knowing some day he was going to have to actually start deleting all the random dog and pizza photos there were in there. Clint stopped at one of his favorites, one he was pretty sure he hadn’t shown Steve yet. It was after a mission and neither of them were looking like they were in the best shape. Steve had leaned up against Clint, his head knocked over and his eyes closed as he tried to catch some sleep on the ride home. Clint had turned his head, kissing the top of Steve’s head. Natasha had snapped it because, despite all the big talk Natasha gave, she was just as much a sucker for sweet moments like everyone else.</p><p>Clint looked back up at Steve, who was still talking and now pacing. “-and I thought I could buy us more-” He was on the relationship secret speech. Clint knew somewhere in there was an apology, as if Steve had actually done something wrong.</p><p>Clint smiled and tapped a few buttons on his phone before he dropped it down onto the table next to him. As soon as Steve started to make a pass Clint stood up and grabbed his wrist, pulling him closer. Wrapping an arm around him to keep Steve at bay, Clint kissed him and waited until Steve melted into it.</p><p>“You know it’s going to be okay, right?’ Clint asked.</p><p>Steve sighed and sat down on the couch, Clint circling it to sit next to him. “Of course it’s going to be okay.”</p><p>“You may need to change this coming campaign then,” Clint said. “Anyway, it’s almost June, perfect timing.”</p><p>“Change the campaign?” Steve asked.</p><p>“You should probably check your social media doo-dad,” Clint offered, waving a hand.</p><p>Steve leaned away from Clint a little to look at him. “What did you do?” Clint shrugged and watched as Steve grabbed his phone and opened his app. Clint wasn’t sure what he was going to get as Steve’s eyes grew wide and he leaned over to look at the photo Clint had shared. “Don’t let anyone steal your pride,” Steve read aloud.</p><p>“Change the campaign. It’s not like the Avengers aren’t known for taking political stances, you already do it on a constant basis,” Clint reasoned. “Tell Pepper this year, the Avengers campaign launch is going to be about Pride. The timing is stupidly perfect.”</p><p>Steve leaned away from Clint, who let him move freely. Clint’s heart sank and he waited for the fall out. Steve, however, looked at the picture before he looked up at Clint. “When was this even taken?”</p><p>“Two or three months back,” Clint answered. “I don’t know why I never shared it with you. But it’s one of my favorites.”</p><p>Steve nodded and turned his phone off. “Are you sure you are okay with this? This is something more private than what you normally share.”</p><p>Clint’s heart eased from feeling like it was going to beat out of his chest. They were fine- Steve wasn’t upset that Clint confirmed their relationship status. It felt like he could breathe again. “I wouldn’t have shared it if I wasn’t,” Clint answered. “Steve, I love you. And at some point this was going to happen, at least this way we have more control over it. However, you are no longer allowed to post photos on Twitter because clearly you don’t double check your work.”</p><p>Steve’s jaw dropped. “Excuse me?”</p><p>“Yep. Banned. In fact-” Clint snatched Steve’s phone and stood up, walking backwards as Steve charged at him. Clint tilted his head back and held the phone out of reach. “I am going to post on your feed how banned you are. Just a little message and- hey!”</p><p>“You are not using my phone to post for us,” Steve said, trying to sound stern even though he was beginning to laugh. Steve got a good grip on Clint’s arm and was pulling it towards him.</p><p>“You have to sleep at some point, hun,” Clint warned with a grin. “We both know I’ll figure out a new passcode. Let’s not kid ourselves here.” Clint smiled and wiggled his arm. “I will give you your phone in exchange for a kiss.”</p><p>“You are ridiculous,” Steve said, sounding exasperated.</p><p>“You decided to ask me out knowing this information,” Clint informed him. “How is this surprising to you now?”</p><p>Steve sighed and grabbed the front of Clint’s shirt, pulling him closer and into a kiss that was a little more passionate than what Clint had been expecting. Clint wrapped his arms around Steve’s shoulders before he tilted his head up to kiss his forehead. Steve smoothed out Clint’s shirt before he slid his hands into Clint’s back pockets.</p><p>“You are sure about this?” Steve asked.</p><p>Clint smiled and kissed his cheek before he removed one arm from around Steve, slipping Steve’s phone into his front pocket. “I have a plan and everything. Tonight we are ignoring our phones. We are going to crack open that massage therapy book and give it a whirl.”</p><p>“I’m picking the scents. Last time you tried to make purple,” Steve said flatly.</p><p>“Hey now, I was drugged up. That doesn’t count,” Clint said in his defense. “We are going to do that and then you are going to put in one of your boring movies and I am going to fall asleep while you run your fingers through my hair. Tomorrow you are going to talk with Pepper and figure out a press whatever the hell. I am going to be overly obnoxious and have Tony help me make a new uniform, just for the shits and giggles, but instead of purple? It’s going to have a rainbow on it.”</p><p>Steve chuckled and shook his head. “You are going to somehow get us in trouble with someone and then you are going to make me do the clean up.”</p><p>“You are naturally better at it,” Clint said, slipping his hand into Steve’s. “We’ll reassess in the morning what exactly the plan is, just in case. How’s that sound?”</p><p>Steve nodded and walked towards the back, pulling Clint along with him before he stopped in the doorway. “Thank you for never being one to back down.”</p><p>Clint nodded and squeezed Steve’s hand again. “You’ll be thanking me a little less when we whip that book and massage oil out.” Steve rolled his eyes and shoved him before pulling him into his bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>